Biggest RWBY Crossover ever (Placeholder name)
by Nicole Miku
Summary: With many series on this this is going to be one crazyyyyyyyyyyyyyy story. Hope you guys enjoy the story of Leon Ethrean and Luna Fall as they try to move on from their past.


**Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to Hell**

The airship lands at Beacon. The 17 students exit leaving only the pilot on the ship. Everyone heads to the main academy building where they were supposed to be going. Leon Ethrean was the last to get off the ship he looked at the courtyard with happiness. He was away from his past.

This Leon boy had baggy torn up jeans. He had a black shirt with gray stripes that went over the shoulder. He had a jacket that was black and gray with a hood. He also had a cape that went over the hood when it snowed. He had black sneakers. His hair color was black but as it went towards the tip it turned gray and white at the ends. One of his eyes white. Pure white. The other is gray pupil with black around it. He had a scar across his face that went from next to his white eye to below his ear. He was 5 foot 5. He was 17 also. He also had a raccoon tail and ears. That's right. He was a fanus

Everyone went to auditorium. Ozpin gave his speech about how there is little chance they'll make it through all four years when all of a sudden he said something interesting. "There is a girl who couldn't make it today. She'll be at initiation tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Tonight all of you will sleep in the ballroom. You will place weapons in the locker rooms. If you can part with them that is. We all know some people have weapons that will come back to them if they part." Glynda Goodwitch said.

Everyone went to the locker room to do what Goodwitch asked. Then everyone went to the ballroom. A girl tackled Leon. "Hi, my name is Velouria." She said looking at Leon.

"Hi, my name is Leon. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." Velouria said and got off him and ran off to go meet other people.

"I can't imagine having that much energy." He thought. That was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Velouria's waking everyone up. Leon is the last one to leave or so he thought before he notices something. A girl with light blue hair with pigtails. A light blue jacket, shirt and skirt. Her pigtails went down to her knees. She had black socks that went to her thighs and white boots. She also seemed to be talking to someone. As Leon approached her she said "I will talk to you later. Good-bye. Yes, I will keep you informed," She turned the call off.

"Who was that?" Leon asked

The girl jumped up from the shock and said "No one. Just my parents. They wanted me to keep in touch." She ran off to go grab her weapons.

Everyone met at the cliff. Ozpin gave his usual shpeel. Everyone got launched and Leon crashed into a… girl's chest.

"Ow." Was what he said and realized what he landed on.

"Can you please get off me?" Came the female's voice.

"Sorry." Leon said and offered the girl a hand up. She accepted and helped her up.

The girl was beautiful. Long black hair that went to where shoulder blades are. She had a black top hat on top of her head. She had one eye that was blue and another that was blood red. She also had a pink jacket and a blue shirt both stopped at her midriff. She had a yellow belt with five pouches that went all around her waist. They each contained a dust crystal. She had brown combat boots and had green socks. She was multi colored and for good reason. The last thing was one bunny ear that was not covered by the top hat.

"You're a rabbit fanus." Leon said stating the obvious

"And you're a racoon." The girl said also stating the obvious. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Luna Fall. From now on we're partners." Luna said extending a hand

"Leon Ethrean and it looks that way." Leon said taking her hand and shaking it just then something crashed through the bushes

Hey guys Leon here to describe the next chapters. The next two or three will be discussing how teams are formed and the rest of initiation will be after the team building chapters. Also Nicole has something planned for later. Hopefully she can keep it up. Uh-oh Luna's getting mad I should better catch up with her. Hopefully you guys enjoyed chapter and will enjoy that story. Please hit that follow button people she's got a family to feed. Anyway see you guys late… Ow Luna my raccoon ears are not for pulling. I was just saying goodbye. OW.


End file.
